Okay So Now What?
by NeverMindDream
Summary: Greg's still with Payton, but he can't get the nagging memory of that kiss out of his head. Sequel to 'Does She or Doesn't She' It's done folks, I hope you like it. [GregSara]
1. Some Extra Work

AN I most certainly did NOT want to make this a long awaited sequel or anything, mainly because I'm kind of curious as to how it's all going to end as well. I figured I'd start it a bit light just to get it going.What do you think of Payton's attitude change? Do you think it goes along with her fear of Greg's relationship with Sara or is it a bit sudden? As long as it makes sense to you the reader then I'm all good.

Oh and if you have stumbled onto this story and you haven't read 'Does She or Doesn't She' then you might want to do that or this isn't going to make much sense. Thanks muchly. Dream0)

**

* * *

**

**Okay So Now What?  
**©2005 Dream

"I need you two to go undercover for me." Catherine said to Greg and Sara walking into the break room one day.

"Did you take a wrong turn somewhere? This isn't PD." Sara looked up at her dubiously.

"I have a bartender that's eluding me and I have no evidence to get me a warrant for his DNA." Catherine explained.

Greg leaned back in his chair and raised an eyebrow at Catherine, "And we're supposed to help you with that how?"

She sighed, "He knows me, every time I come within ten feet of him anything with his DNA disappears. I need someone to 'happen' to be around when he has a smoke, a drink, whatever I don't care, just get me DNA."

"Okay, so why do you need both of us?" Sara asked.

"Warrick and Nick are just finishing a double so I can't ask them and putting Grissom undercover in a bar should only be done for humor sake." Catherine grinned, "Someone coming into a bar alone screams suspicious, if you two go in together you'll blend better. Come on guys, I know you've got a lull. What do ya say?"

Greg looked over at Sara, who wouldn't make eye contact with him so he shrugged, "I'm in the dog house at home I'll take any excuse to keep me away longer. I'll do it."

"Great!" Catherine eyed Sara, "What about you?"

Sara inhaled then nodded, "Yeah sure, why not."

"Perfect, I've already taken the liberty of hanging a change of clothes on your lockers. Meet me in my office in half an hour."

"Change of clothes?" Sara got up slowly.

"It's a relatively medium end place so you um…" Catherine cleared her throat, "can't go in that."

"What's wrong with this?" Sara looked down at herself.

"It's good for the office, you need a skirt at the very least to get into this place, heels too"

"Oh no I did not sign on for skirts much less heels, hell no!"

Greg sidled up next to Catherine and smiled at her, "What did you get for me?"

"Diesel jeans, a nice button down and a black leather jacket Bezich left at my place." Catherine smiled, "You can keep it too."

Greg clapped his hands together, "Score! I'm so in, see you both in half an hour I need to shower." He ran down the hall to the locker room laughing, "Hey I'm a poet and I don't know it!"

"Catherine I'm not…"

"Save it I'm helping you out here so just put the outfit on, pull your hair up and go with it." Her smile held a twinkle in it that scared Sara.

"Helping me out? I thought I was…" Sara caught on and blushed, "Whoa, I don't need any help, that is a dead issue and…" She realized what she'd just said, "I can't even believe I'm admitting to it."

"I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about," Catherine grinned, "Now hurry up."

Sara was left standing in the hallway somewhat stunned. Was she helping Catherine or was Catherine helping her and when did she ask for help? This was confusing so she shrugged and went with it, basically because in the back of her mind sat a little sliver of hope.

Greg in the meantime had taken the fastest shower of his life and was standing in front of his locker mirror, pants on shirt unbuttoned with the leather jacket hanging on the door. He was trying to do something with his hair, but it wasn't really listening to him. There was also a nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him that this night could complicate his life even more. Nagging voices were made to be ignored though, so he did just that.

Sara walked in and couldn't stop herself from gasping, "I, uh, am sorry just, uh came in to grab, uh…"

He tipped his head to the side and smirked at her, "Losing your grasp of the English language?"

"Something like that…" She gulped, frustrated because she couldn't seem to control herself today. Plus, he was flirting with her; he hadn't flirted with her since…well in a long time. "Do you think you could pass me that outfit so I can go change?"

He looked behind him at the other garment bag he had moved in his bid to win the shower record, "Oh yeah, sure." He passed it to her.

"Thanks I'll see you in a bit." She quickly ducked out into the bathroom for some privacy.

He nodded and went back to fixing his hair when his phone rang. Absent mindedly he answered, "Yeah?"

"Greg? Weren't you off twenty minutes ago?" Payton's voice sounded a lot like the voice in his head he was trying to ignore.

"I was, but Catherine needed some help with her case so I'm going to be a bit longer."

"And when where you going to call and tell me this?" She asked very obviously irritated.

"I knew I wouldn't need to, you call like clockwork whenever I'm thirty seconds late." He said somewhat bitterly.

"Baby, you know why I do that." Her voice took on a different tone but for some reason it still grated on him.

"Yeah," He sighed, "Cause you don't trust me."

"No, I just miss you and don't want you to work so hard."

"Right, listen I have to go I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Okay, I love you."

"You too." He hung up the phone before she could speak again.

A whistle made him whip around, "Hey Nicky, I don't think I've ever seen Sanders look so stylin'." Warrick sauntered into the locker room.

"Couldn't agree with you more and I'm assuming the missus won't be joining you." Nick laughed.

Greg threw his comb at him, "She's not my missus."

"You were just talking to her though right?" Nick caught the comb and twirled it between his fingers.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well you always get this sunny demeanor after you talk to her, isn't young love beautiful Warrick?"

"I'm getting warm fuzzies at the memory. Why don't you just drop her?" He asked catching the comb Nick threw at him and tossing it back to Greg.

Who caught it and sighed, "It's complicated."

"How complicated?" Nick asked just as Sara exited the bathroom.

The comb clattered to the floor.

Warrick whistled, "You dress up real nice Sara." He took her hand and spun her around.

She laughed, "Thank you. I feel naked in this though."

"Oh, you are better than naked." Nick grinned, he looked over at Greg again and put the two together, "Catherine conned you into getting her DNA sample huh?"

Sara nodded trying to avoid Greg's gaze because she could feel it boring into her, "I agreed before I realized a dress was involved."

"Well, you look good." Warrick kissed her cheek, "Come on Nicky, you owe me breakfast big boy."

Nick squeezed Sara's hand as he walked by and protested, "Oh you are not pulling that with me again. I definitely bought last time."

The locker room got eerily quiet for a moment before Sara couldn't take it she had to look at him, "So?" She asked.

He swallowed and tried to remember how to blink. That nagging voice was shut into a room where he couldn't hear it, "You look stunning."

She blushed and smiled at him shyly, which wasn't at all normal for her, "You, umm…" She cleared her throat, "…ready to go?"

Forcing his body to move he nodded and grabbed the jacket while shutting the door, "Uh yeah. Lead the way."

The comb sat on the floor, forgotten.


	2. Reality and Fantasy

AN You know I've never been good at describing clothes on women for some reason...so you guys are gong to have imagine would would look dead sexy on Sara and that's what she was wearing! LOL

Okay the next chapter is going to deal with basically just Payton and Greg. I do feel sorry for Payton, she pretty much was fighting a losing battle from the start. **FoxRox1** you made some really good points, in short Payton and Greg are better off apart...then we can explore how Sara and Greg are together because despite whatever chemistry happens in this chapter, they still have some stuff to work out.

Oh my WORD I'm talking about this like it's real...snap out of fantasy Dream! Anyway I wasn't going to write them at the bar, but then an idea hit me and I just had to...so I hope you like it. 0)

* * *

"So we're here." Sara states the obvious as the two of them exit the cab. 

Greg nods, "Yeah and Catherine said we'd be on the list so let's go." Instinctively he puts his arm around her waist and guides her to the door with a hand on the small of her back.

This is not good, it is so not good! Like a tingle on steroids his gentle touch is sending shivers through her that aren't helping her situation at all. Sara barely manages to look at the bouncer before they're inside. "Now what do we do?" She leans in to speak into his ear.

Wow, he had never realized how sensational it felt for breath to hit his neck like that. He took her hand to pull her through the crowd and leaned back to speak into her ear, "Now we go to the bar, spot him and hang out till we can nab something."

"Right, okay." This was ridiculous she felt like she was a teenager being touched by a boy for the first time and he was only holding her hand! Focus Sidle, you are actually working here.

They found a spot at the end of the bar putting their sites on Lou, the bartender, waiting for him to give them something they could use.

"So now I guess we have to talk instead of just staring at him." Greg said leaning against the bar.

She leaned in next to him and nodded, "Good point, so what do we talk about?" You know besides the HUGE pink elephant of a conversation that had loomed over their heads for months.

He licked his lips and smiled at her, "We could talk about that guy over there that is desperately waiting for me to leave so he can talk to you."

Please dear God do not lick your lips boy! She sighed, "Let's not and say we did."

"No seriously, you have to at least get a look at this guy, he's so obvious!" Greg laughed.

Nonchalantly Sara turned her head to catch the eye of a guy who winked at her when she saw him, "Come on Greg he's barely legal." She protested.

"He's gotta be at least 27 now, don't knock young till you've tried it." He said without thinking.

She looked him in the eye, "I've only tasted…" She smiled when his eyes grew wide, "…and it was pretty damn good. You have a point."

He cleared his throat and looked back at the bartender, "Oh he's chewing gum; that might work." He was desperate for a change in subject, had the heat gone up in the room or something?

"Yeah it might, if he disposes of it in a place we can reach we're gold." She liked that reaction from him, it meant she still had an effect on him and while she had no intention of acting on it just yet, just knowing was good enough for her.

Just then Lou came over to them, "Can I get you two something?" He asked eyeing the empty spots in front of them.

"Two Budweiser." Greg ordered with a look at Sara who nodded her assent.

"Thanks." Sara said when Lou put the two bottles down in front of them.

"Lou!" A guy called from the other end of the bar, "Get rid of the gum and speed up!"

"Ass." Lou mumbled then pulled the gum out of his mouth and stuck it on the underside of the bar.

When he was gone Sara looked over at Greg who nodded. The gum was closer to her so she took the small plastic bag he handed her and placed it over her hand then she waited a minute. When she was sure no one was looking she snaked her long arm over the bar and underneath to grab the gum.

"Make sure you get the right one." Greg muttered.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Thanks." She found the gum grabbed it and pulled her arm to the other side of the bar just as Lou looked over.

As he walked back to their end of the bar, a suspicious look in his eye, Sara did the only thing she could think of, she wrapped her arms around Greg and started to kiss his neck. She whispered into his ear,"I'm just going to put this in your pocket." She continued to leave small kisses on side of his neck and ear.

All he could do was nod and put his arms around her waist to at least make it look normal. While Lou was distracted by this she switched the bag to her other hand and put into one of Greg's front jacket pockets.

He really hadn't been dreaming it; she really did smell amazing. He wondered if she tasted as good as last time but reluctantly pulled away when he felt her hand come out of his pocket, "Umm, savvy undercover work."

"Thanks and by the way." She licked her lips, "still good."

This wasn't good. That nagging voice he'd shut away was yelling so loud he could still hear her. He shouldn't be doing this, he shouldn't be allowing himself the temptation that was Sara Sidle all wrapped up in this delicious package. He shook his head and changed the subject again, "Well, we should go."

"We have to finish our beer first." She indicated the full bottles in front of them and leaned back giving him some space to breathe. Let's be honest, she needed to breathe too, she couldn't believe she'd actually done that! Especially when she had specifically said she would never do that again, but this was different, this was something else entirely. If only she could her finger on what exactly it was she'd be happier.

"You're right, we do." He agreed a lot quicker than he should have; one beer lead to another and pretty soon they had been at the bar for two hours just talking.

Reluctantly Greg looked at his watch and inwardly groaned at the tongue lashing he knew he'd receive when he got home, "I really should get this back to the lab before I go home." He said patting his pocket.

"Yeah you should." She took a last sip of her drink and started to walk to the door.

Once outside Greg hailed her a cab and opened the door for her. He leaned down once she had got in, "Have a good sleep."

She smiled at him, "I will, you too. See you at work."

"Yeah. Bye Sara."

"Bye Greg."

He shut the door and promptly got another cab for himself. He was pondering all the way to the lab where he dropped off the bag to Hodges before changing back into what he had been wearing earlier. He looked down and saw the comb on the floor and sighed. "I can't do this much longer." He muttered to no one.

Or at least he thought it was to no one, "Can't do what much longer?"

His head whipped up to look at Catherine in surprise, "You're still here?"

"Sometimes I think I should get my mailing address changed to the lab. I'm here more than I'm home." She laughed, "You didn't answer my question."

He slumped onto the bench and put his head in his hands, "The whole fantasy of having more than one woman want you is a crock of shit."

"It's always more work and harder on the heart." Catherine said wisely as she sat down next to him. "What's your problem?"

He looked up at her and rolled his eyes, "Like you don't know."

"Humor me."

"Payton is slowly becoming a thorn in my side because she's stopped trusting me. The reason she doesn't trust me is she's convinced I'm secretly in love with Sara. Her distrust is starting to piss me off, but I don't know if that's because I want to be trusted or because I just might be." He groaned into his hands.

"In love with Sara?" Catherine finished for him.

He nodded but didn't look at her, "But I don't want to make the wrong decision. If Payton is the one for me then I really need to get over this stupid fantasy of Sara and remain in reality with Payton."

"How do you know Payton is your reality?"

"That's just it! I don't." He groaned again.

"Do you want some advice?"

"I'll take anything at this point."

"Pretend for a split second that Sara doesn't exist and look at your relationship with Payton from that viewpoint. If it still looks wrong then break up with her, but if it looks right, well then you've got your answer about Sara too."

"That sounds too simple."

"Sometimes solutions are." Catherine stood up and pulled on his arm, "Now go home and at least pretend to get some sleep."

He stood and hugged her, "Thanks Catherine."

She smiled into his shoulder and patted his back, "No problem, I figure I've lived through enough crappy relationships to learn a thing or two."

He smiled at her and waved as he left the locker room. Without thinking he grabbed his cell and made a quick call. Knowing he'd get the machine he left a message, "Hey Nick? It's Greg. I think I might need help moving house next week, want to give me a hand? Call me back tomorrow." He clicked his phone shut and smiled to himself.


	3. Coffee and Confrontations

AN Right, okay, so we had to get this over with didn't we? I don't want to make Payton out to be a complete jerk, but frankly for the sake of the ending she does need to make a bit of an exit. Although I'm not sure if she'll stay gone, depends on if I need her for the plot later on...guess we'll see.

Again those of you who review are just amazing! You really are the reason I keep writing this thing. I wouldn't do it if you didn't like to read it. So I hope you like this bit...don't worry Sara's coming back to the plot. All who made observations and encouraged my plot choices, thank you SO MUCH. Seriously, you rock:) Okay enough gushing...more reading...let me know what you think kay:)

* * *

Payton hated coffee, but what she hated more than coffee was her need for it. She used to have a routine; no matter how many hours she worked she only needed an Earl Grey tea when she woke up and then she was good. 

Then Greg happened.

At first it was cute. He'd make her his expensive blend and insist it was worth tasting. She didn't want to, but those damn brown eyes were impossible to refuse. Then as their relationship progressed he'd bring her a cup in bed before he had to go to work. She'd sip the drink and read through whatever Forensic Journal he'd have by his bed and smile at her good fortune. It was a beautiful thing.

Then her two weeks of over time happened and Kyle told her to take ten days off.

She had been so excited. Now she'd get to be around Greg more and possibly get closer than they already were. It was Payton that had suggested she meet him for coffee while he worked. He tried to explain that breaks never came to him very frequently, but she had insisted that she wanted to see him where he seemed to derive so much pleasure. He tried to tell her he usually didn't take breaks, but she said she really wanted to meet this mentor of his. Finally he had agreed and gave her directions to find him at the lab. She had to find a woman named Judy who would page him.

She found Sara instead and it went downhill from there.

It was 5:30am and Payton was drinking coffee sitting on the sofa with her knees up to her chest. She had a book in front of her, but she wasn't reading. She was watching the door getting more paranoid by the minute. When his key turned in the lock she put the mug down and stood.

"You smell like a bar."

Greg was so startled he dropped the files he had brought home to work on before his next shift that night. "Shit Payton you scared me." He eyed her then squatted down to pick up the papers he'd dropped.

"You didn't answer me."

"You didn't ask a question."

"Don't get smart with me."

"Stop acting like my mother and I'll think about it."

She watched him put the folders on his desk. He looked exhausted and part of her just wanted to tuck him into bed so he could sleep. But she was long past nurturing and well into controlling and since he'd let her up until this point she saw no reason to stop. "Stop acting like a child who needs a mother then." She spat out.

He inhaled slowly determined not to get mad, "Name one time in the last three months, since we moved in together,that I've been a child." Her mouth hung open but she said nothing, "Exactly."

"That's not the point." She huffed.

His shoulders sagged; he was so done with this, "What is the point Payton?"

She was running out of things to complain about, "You just work so much and with Sara…"

"Wait, back up. When did me working a lot bother you? We got together because we both had crazy schedules. Just because you've cut back on your hours doesn't mean I have to and please do NOT start with the Sara thing again."

"I cut back on my hours to spend more time with you." She protested.

"Don't put this on me Payton I didn't ask you to do that."

"Yeah but I thought it would be better for our relationship."

"What is our relationship? Define it for me." He leaned up against his desk and just stared at her.

"It's…well I…and you…" She stumbled over her words, "Well if you didn't work with…"

He held up his hands, "Let's just pretend for two seconds that Sara doesn't exist. What about this relationship is worth saving?" He asked, "Cause if there's something I'll do it, but if we have to keep coming back to Sara I swear to God I'm gonna break something."

He'd never spoken to her like that. She didn't like it, she liked the guy who did whatever she wanted, she liked the guy who bent to her will because he wanted to please her, "If Sara didn't exist we wouldn't have problems."

"That isn't an answer Payton. Sara is your excuse, but it's not her that's ruined this relationship, it's you." He pushed himself away from the desk and went into their bedroom. He came out with a pillow and their extra blanket, "I'll get my things next week." He said sadly.

The tears finally came, "What are you doing?"

"I'm sleeping on the couch. Then tomorrow I'm going to pack a bag and hang at Nick's or Warrick's till I can find another place. I'm not a pet Payton I'm a man and in your bid to compete with this ghost of Sara you've forgotten that. I can't do this anymore." He hung his head, "I'm sorry."

She couldn't think of a thing to say. There were so many things that had gone through her mind before he got home that she could say to blame him and in one sentence he had proved them all wrong. She spluttered and watched him lie down on the couch and close his eyes.

"So this is it?" She asked incredulously.

He didn't open his eyes, "Tell me what's worth saving and I'll try to save it."

She stomped to their room and shut the door. He wasn't cooperating! He wasn't supposed to be so, so…confident. She much preferred the guy who willingly moved in with her because she gave him an ultimatum…this Greg…this guy who stood up to her. She didn't like it. If he wanted to move out it was fine with her. She sniffed and cried into her pillow, she just wouldn't be here when he did it.


	4. Moving Day

AN Ah this is so fun! You guys are getting all involved and helping me write this!

Okay **FoxRox1** I hope you approve of Sara's reaction to the break up. I didn't want it to be perfect, but I did think she deserved a bit less angst, she'll have more to say in the next chapter.**SpeedRacer15** I'm glad I can talk about them like they're real, sometimes I feel like they are and then my bubble is burst. I like that bubble, its fun. :) I kind of wanted to make Payton annoying so that I could enjoy getting rid of her more. **chibigirl626** you got it right I needed to make her a bitch. It was fun too:) **Magick** I want some of that ice cream man! You made me hungry! Glad you like it and I'm sorry you can empathize…it's gonna get better for Greg…so I hope it's better for you! **loose-canon-with-a-gun **I like the revenge idea, I'll have to see if that works into my plot plan. :) **NothingButSarah, Ravenheart3, Cheelalaucha, LocoGreggo,** I'm so glad you are enjoying this it's a fun story to write.

Whew. If I missed someone please know I LOVED your review. I find myself smiling at the computer whenever I get one. How sad is that? LOL Okay enough dawdling here's the next chapter…hope it works for you. Dream :)

* * *

For two weeks Sara felt like something major was happening behind her back. Whether swing or graveyard if someone was talking they stopped when she walked into the room. Even Sophia seemed to be in on it and it was starting to make her mad.

She rapped twice on his office door. Grissom took his glasses off and looked up from his computer. "Sara? What can I do for you?"

"You can tell me what's going on around here?" She said, exasperated as she flopped down in the chair in front of his desk.

Grissom smiled, "You're a good CSI, what do you think?"

Sara rolled her eyes, "Is that your joke of the year or something?"

"Yes and I figured I'd use it at your expense." He retorted, "Now what exactly is your grievance?"

"Something is happening and I'm in the dark." She sighed, "I hate being in the dark."

"Think about it for a second Sara. What could be happening around the lab that wouldn't involve you?"

"I don't know, that's why I came to you, you seem to know everything about anything."

He let the comment pass and leaned onto his hands to regard her, "It's not your birthday, so who…"

She cut him off and leaned forward in her seat, "Greg. Something happened with him. He hasn't been talking to me lately."

"That's a good place to start." Grissom shrugged but his eyes told her that he knew a heck of a lot more.

Air started entering her lungs a lot slower. Grissom regarded her with a bemused smile and just waited. She gulped, "Payton?"

He shook his head, put his glasses back on and looked back at his monitor, "You should probably ask him about that."

Knowing this move meant they were done Sara stood, "I'm not exactly talking to him either."

He didn't look up, "Maybe you should start."

She left his room without another word and headed down the hall toward the break room where Catherine, Warrick and Nick were talking. As had happened before as soon as she entered they stopped, "Don't let me stop your conversation." She said reaching behind Nick to get a drink out of the fridge.

"We weren't saying anything important." Warrick said without looking her in the eye clearly indicating some type of guilt.

"Sure you weren't." She put the drink to her lips, "Where's Greg?"

Catherine raised an eyebrow, "You care?"

"Funny, where is he?"

Finally Nick decided to help her out, even if just a little bit, "We're meeting him somewhere later. He went to change."

"Thanks Nick." She was out of the room before either of them could say anything else.

"I'm surprised it took her this long to figure something out. Greg's been living with me for two weeks now." Nick commented when she was out of ear shot.

"She probably knew it was about him." Warrick commented.

"She's got it pretty bad huh?" Nick said thoughtfully.

Catherine laughed, "All right ladies, you both have paperwork due to me before you help anybody move. Go finish your gossip while you're pretending to work."

"Like you aren't at all interested in what happens with them." Warrick grinned at her.

"That's for me to know."

"And you to find out." Nick finished for her, "You know maybe I should start hitting on Mia to keep in line with all the romance spreading through this office."

Catherine blushed and headed out the door, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Nick looked over at Warrick who was all of a sudden very interested in his drink, "Of course you don't." He shook his head, "What are there like pheromones in the air or something?"

"I don't…" Warrick started.

"Right, yeah, don't know what I'm talking about. Got it."

Sara found Greg just shutting his locker. He was whistling something and talking on his phone, "Yeah…uh huh…we'll be by in under an hour…right…thanks again. Okay see ya." He saw her just as he flipped the phone shut, "Hi."

She tipped her head to the side and put her drink up on top of the lockers. Kicking the bench over, she walked toward him and pushed him up against the locker with her hand on his chest. "What is going on?" She asked, keeping herself an arms length away from him, enjoying the shock on his face.

He looked down at her hand then back up at her face, "Going on?" He managed to say.

She dropped her arm but didn't move, "Around here, something is going on and nobody's talking to me, which means it has to do with you so spill."

He regained his composure finally and smiled, "Do you have a pen?"

"A pen? I swear to god Sanders," She pulled one out of her pocket and handed it to him, "You better start talking."

He took the pen and reached for her hand, "Come here after your shift." He wrote an address down on the inside of her palm.

"Isn't this your shift too?" She asked looking down at the address, kind of recognizing the street name.

He licked his lips and stepped away from her, "Yeah but I've done way more over time than is necessary so Gris gave me the night off."

"Just like that?" She asked staring at his lips.

"Yeah," He grinned, "Just like that. See you later." He waved and chucked the pen at her.

She reached up and caught it, "You are so infuriating."

"And just think," He winked, "I just got started."

What the hell was he talking about? She shook her head and reluctantly went back into the lab to process some more evidence from the B&E her and Sophia and worked the day before. She really liked him this confident, it worked for her, was it warm in the locker room all of a sudden?

* * *

Sara rubbed her hands on her pant legs as she waited for the light to turn green. She checked the map she'd printed off of mapquest and counted the amount of streets she had to pass before she turned right. She had no idea what was going on, but she kind of liked the anticipation. Throughout the rest of her shift Greg sent her text messages. One word at a time he'd sent 'You'd better be here after work, or else." The time increment in between drove her nuts until she figured out what he was saying. She smiled to herself, she'd missed his flirting. She just wished Payton didn't exist so she could thoroughly enjoy it. Grissom finally let her off early because she was getting so anxious.

There was a large moving truck backed into the driveway of a modest bungalow. Greg was on the front porch talking to an older woman and it looked like Nick and Warrick were hauling a couch out of the back of the truck. As Sara pulled up to park she saw Lindsay Willows come running out the back of the truck with the cushions for the couch. It was Catherine, who was coming out of the front door onto the porch, who noticed Sara first.

"Just in time Sara I need help with the kitchen." She called causing Greg and the older woman to turn and watch Sara walk up the driveway.

Greg bounded down the steps over to her, a big grin on his face, "You made it!" He exclaimed.

"Well I got this threatening message that told me to be here." She smiled at him, "So yeah I made it."

He looped an arm around her shoulders, "Come on, you gotta meet Mrs. Banks."

"Edith sweetie, I told you to call me Edith." The older woman said with a smile as the two got to the porch, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Sara."

She was so beyond confused, "Finally?"

"Hey Sar you gonna do the heavy lifting now?" Warrick lifted his shirt up to wipe the sweat off of his face.

"She's not doing any lifting; she's helping me unload the kitchen!" Catherine called back, then whistled, "Although heavy lifting is starting to look damn good." Warrick quickly dropped the shirt and ducked back into the truck.

Nick came out laughing and called, "So that leaves Warrick and I to haul off this bed?"

"Hey I'm helping." Lindsay protested appearing at Nick's side.

Nick put an arm around her and smiled down at her, "Right sorry, hun. Warrick, Lindsay and I…"

"She could unpack the bookcase to you know. I have no idea how to organize those things." Greg mused.

"You could tell her what the hell is going on to start and then we'll see what she'll do!" Sara finally said, so far beyond confused she didn't know which end was up.

Catherine laughed and ducked back inside, "I, of course, will be in the kitchen."

"I have some baking I left in the oven and I can't count on Mr. Banks to do it." Edith Banks announced.

Greg leaned forward and kissed her cheek, "Thanks again Mrs…" He stopped when she glared at him good naturedly, "…uh, Edith."

She actually blushed and smiled, "You're of course welcome. It was nice to meet you all!" She called. There were various shouts of good bye and waves as Edith slowly walked to her car.

Sara leaned back on the porch railing, crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Greg, "You can explain this to me any time now."

"Well this house belongs to Edith and Kevin Banks. It's too big for them so they decided to move into a smaller condo. They're old friends of Warrick's grandmother and were happy to rent it out to a friend of Warrick's who got a killer deal. He's moving in today." Greg said with a flourish and a smile.

"Do I get to meet this 'friend'?" She asked.

Greg's grinned broadened, "You already have."

Her eyebrows crunched in wonder then grew wide in shock, "You?"

He shrugged, "I gave up my apartment when I moved in with Payton and while Nick's couch is pretty comfortable I don't think I can stand another day of waking up to blaring country music."

Her brain was slowly processing this information, "You, are moving in here?"

"Yup." Greg nodded.

"Why?"

He laughed, "I thought I already told you that. Nick's is…"

She reached forward and grabbed him by the shoulders, "Quit pissing around." She needed him to say it. She needed to hear the words come out of his mouth, she did NOT want to jump to conclusions her heart couldn't take it.

"Payton and I broke up; I moved my stuff out last week and put it into storage until I could find a place." He said, "I just found a place, thanks to Warrick's grandma and you are invited to help me unpack." He turned and indicated his front door.

She looked at the door, looked back up at him and thought for a moment. Finally she smiled and walked passed him into the home, "Hey Catherine you still need help?" She called.


	5. Too Good To Be True

AN Yup things are starting to look up, but you know I'm really warming to the 'revenge' idea so Payton isn't completely gone. It won't be a life or death kinda thing just a 'creepy gone too far' kind of thing. That's all I'm saying about that…right now let's bask in the mushiness shall we?

**Magick** bring the ice cream next time it sounded dang good. And if you're gonna strangle the characters don't leave any marks or epithelials…they are CSI's after all!

Ah **FoxRox1** you have no faith in me…lol…I gotta get you all comfortable before the other shoe falls…doesn't make it the same if I don't… :)

Glad you are all liking it so far…I was gonna leave the moving day but I couldn't, this little plot diddy kept knocking on the back of my mind and it was starting to hurt yo!

* * *

It was inevitable. Catherine and Sara were in the middle of a debate over where the cutlery should have its final resting place when Catherine's phone rang. She looked down at it and sighed, "I love being on call, I love being on call…" She answered, "Willows…yeah…right…I'll meet you there."

"Let me guess, 419? Murder suicide? Body hung upside dow…" Greg walked into the kitchen with a grin.

Catherine stopped him with a hand over his mouth, "Stop right there, you are too giddy for this. Go organize a bookshelf or something."

"But I want to know…"

Sara cut him off this time by putting an arm around his waist and leaning in to whisper something into his ear. "Ok?" She asked letting go of him.

He looked at her for a second then nodded, "Yeah sure whatever you say," and left without another word.

"What did you say to him?" Catherine was curious.

"You aren't the only one who can have secrets." Sara said with a smile, "Now don't you have a crime scene to attend to?"

"You owe me along girl's night out with a lot of spilling."Catherine shook her finger at Sara.

"Only if you return the favor," Sara offered her hand.

Catherine shook it with a laugh, "You have yourself a deal."

"Do I even want to know?" Nick asked coming into the kitchen on a search for water.

"No." Both women answered.

"Hey Nick, Warrick needs help with the mattress." Lindsay came in; she'd basically been his shadow all day.

Catherine smiled, "We have to go hunny I have to get back to work."

Lindsay looked defeated, "Aw mom!"

"You need me or Warrick?" Nick asked finding an unpacked glass and filling it with water.

"Take your pick."

"You take Warrick. I signed out the truck, I'll get Greggo to help me with the mattress and drop Lindsay off at your place after I get my vehicle back." Nick suggested.

"Done," Catherine winked at Lindsay, who blushed, then headed through the house, "Warrick you're mine tonight!" She called.

"They're gross." Lindsay revealed.

Nick wrapped an arm around her, "You are so my favorite girl," he grinned, "hey Sara find Greg and tell him to meet me in the truck."

"Right," She nodded with a laugh, "You work that thirteen-year-old."

"Shut up."

"Looks like you get to help move that mattress."

"What did Warrick sprain his finger?" Greg pulled a stack of magazines out of a box and dropped them onto the couch.

"Something like that." She smiled and watched him stare at the stack of magazines and then look at the already full bookcase.

"Okay," He said absent mindedly walking passed her to go through the kitchen to the garage.

At the last minute Sara hooked her fingers in one of the belt loops of his jeans and pulled him over. "Just a sec," She whispered before kissing him. She was right, he did taste as good as she remembered and contrary to whatever anyone had said, he really did know what he was doing.

To say he was stunned would have been the understatement of the year. It took him a full fifteen seconds to respond and by then she had him pushed up against the wall, not that he minded at all. He really enjoyed this aggressive Sara, "Whoa," He said a moment later, "What was that for?"

She smiled at him, "Because I wanted to."

"Hey Greggo you coming out here any time soon?" Nick called.

He looked over his shoulder then back at Sara, "Can we uh, continue this, umm 'discussion' later?"

"Yeah sure," She said heading into the kitchen, "So you want the cutlery to the left of the fridge or the right of the dishwasher?"

He followed her and sighed, "We do have to define this at some point you realize that right?

"Relax Greg," She smiled, "Pick a pace and I'll meet you there, now you really should get that bed set up or you're going to be sleeping on that couch with your magazines."

* * *

She watched the truck leave the driveway, the little girl and Nick sitting in the front seat. The other two had left earlier which meant that Greg was alone with Sara. She gripped the steering wheel and seethed. She had no idea what she was doing there to begin with, but she did know that she definitely didn't like that they were alone.

* * *

Sara had stayed long enough to make sure his kitchen was completely unpacked. She yawned and smiled at him as they chucked the last of the kitchen boxes into the storage room, "I really need to get back home I think I'm officially exhausted."

"I have a question for you Sara." Greg said rubbing the back of his head as he followed her to the front door.

"Shoot," She rolled her eyes, "I really need to not say that."

He laughed then continued, "I don't know how to say this but…"

"You don't want to rush into anything," She cut him off, "me neither." She walked over to him.

"That and it's going to take me a minute or ten to get used to this…" He indicated how close they were in proximity to each other.

"Why?" She smiled at him and didn't move. She was close enough to feel his breath but she wasn't actually touching him.

He smiled back and put his hands on her waist, "These sorts of dreams don't usually become reality."

"I say enjoy it when it does." She was getting so close her lips actually brushed his when she spoke.

"I plan to." He said before silencing her with his mouth.

* * *

When Sara pulled away from the curb she couldn't remember being in such a good mood. She should have been waiting for the inevitable shoe to drop, but she didn't want to just yet.

Greg actually pinched himself after Sara left. He knew it probably wasn't a good idea to get caught up in anything so soon after a break up. But this was Sara, not some woman he found at a bar. He didn't want to blink and miss this opportunity. So why the nagging in the back of his mind? What was wrong?

* * *

Payton waited until he shut the door before she finally pulled away. Had she been right the whole time? She hadn't really seen anything incriminating except that they hadn't let go of each other's hands until the last possible second. What else was she supposed to think? What was she supposed to do? Then a thought struck her, it wasn't a good thing. In fact it was downright mean, but she couldn't help but smile at the thought. If he was going to leave her, she wasn't going to make it easy.

* * *

Sara had known it was coming. Shoes always come in pairs and it had been going too comfortably and perfect to actually stay that way. It started one day the following week, when she actually showed up late.

"Sara come in here please." It was never good when Grissom's voice was like that. She ducked into his office, "Listen I'm sorry I'm late I just..."

"If Greg can make it on time than I expect you to be able to do so."

"I'm sorry, how many times have I come in hours early and stayed that much later and what does Greg have to do with it?"

"It doesn't matter you're here now. I want you to finish working on that murder suicide case. We have evidence that has to be in by the end of shift."

"I'm on it." She was almost out of the room when he spoke again.

"Oh and Sara, keep it professional."

What in the WORLD was wrong with him? She just shook her head and kept walking to the locker room. It kind of went downhill from there, "Hey Greg." She smiled at him.

He nodded and shut his locker, "Hey." He went to walk passed her, when she put her hand to his arm he shook it off gently, "Not here." He whispered and looked at her then left without another word.

Sara really felt the need to slam her head against the locker and wonder if she hadn't entered a parallel universe.

"Hey Sar, I'm all for enjoying yourself, but there's a time and place." Warrick ducked his head into the locker room, "Not cool man."

"What?" She looked at him but he was already gone. What the hell was going on here?

Catherine was on the phone when she walked by, she just shook her head at Sara like a disappointed mother and kept going.

Okay this was ridiculous. Sara made a beeline for the garage knowing that Nick was working a case there, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Ow!" Nick came out from under a car and looked up at her, "Warn a guy before you come running in all screaming like that."

"I wasn't screaming my voice was slightly raised because I'm getting berated for something and I have no idea what it is."

He sat up and looked at her, "Come on Sara, you had to know it wasn't a good idea."

"I had to know WHAT wasn't a good idea, Nick I'm so lost."

"You mean you don't know about the picture?"

"The picture?" She hadn't remembered being this confused, "what picture?"

"The one of you and Greg at a scene," He was incredulous, "You really have no idea what I'm talking about?"

She was stunned. It took a minute for her mouth to start working again, "WHAT? Nick I would never…"she spluttered a bit, "…at a scene? Come on you gotta know me better than that."

"I though I did but Ecklie seemed to think it was worth mentioning to Grissom."

"Ecklie?" She turned on her heel.

"Now Sara don't do anything rash," Nick called out after her but he knew it was no use.

She knocked on the door and tried to maintain her cool, "Come in Sara I was just on my way to look for you."

"I want to see that picture." She demanded.

"I don't see why," He said as he reached for a folder in his desk, "you were obviously there."

She grabbed the folder and pulled the picture out of it. She gaped, "Has Greg seen this?"

"I haven't had a chance to show Mr. Sanders yet, but I plan on…"

She burst out laughing, "Because he is going to get a kick out of it. Come on Ecklie, we were in a closet and I had to get out, so I walked by him. That's it? You have a picture of me walking by him? I can't believe you put the lab on high alert because of this." Although she had to admit with the angle of the shot it did look a lot worse.

"Lawyers don't care about what actually happens, they only care about screwing with evidence and if it looks like my CSI's are fraternizing at a scene it looks bad on the lab."

"Fraternizing? I know you don't like me, but you've got to admit…"

"I don't have to admit anything just stay away from Sanders on shift." He sat down, "We're done here."

"Oh yeah we're done here." She muttered.

Where the hell did that picture come from?


	6. Maybe Not?

AN Yeah really cause I just like messing with your heads...oh and cause I can. It's my plot to mess with...oh the power! LOL

* * *

Sara was on a mission and thankfully Nick, Warrick and Catherine were all in a conference room. She passed Grissom's office, "Follow me, now." She said as she walked by.

He looked over his glasses at her retreating form and let curiosity pull him after her, "Sara I really need you to…" He said once they were in the room.

"Get to work yeah; I really need to let all of you know something." She squared off looking at each of them, "I know the difference between my private and professional lives. I do NOT cross boundaries and I would thank you all to remember that."

"Sara it looked incriminating to me." Catherine piped up.

"And since when have we gone on one glance and passed a judgment? I know I'm not the most stable person on the planet but really give me some credit. I'm going to work now." She brushed passed Grissom out of the room.

"Okay so does anyone else feel like shit?" Warrick said finally.

"I just want it to be said that I told you she wouldn't do that." Nick commented.

"Yeah you're a saint Nick." Catherine rolled her eyes.

Grissom just pursed his lips in thought and walked out of the room.

Sara didn't get a chance to talk to Greg till almost twelve hours later while she was bagging up the last of the evidence to go to trial. "Hey you got a minute?" He asked quietly leaning up against the doorframe.

She looked up at him, "Yeah."

"I talked to Grissom; sounds like you put everyone in their place." He commented.

"It's none of their business Greg." She started.

He sighed, "I know it's not. This is," He gulped, "It's too much Sara."

"What is?" Fear almost knocked her over.

"It's like my mind can't catch up to the rest of me. I just broke up with Payton, I'm living in a new house and I'm still getting the hang of working the field. I can't believe I'm saying this, but…" He trailed off. "I just need some time to sort out my thoughts, by myself."

She kind of felt like she was under water, mechanically she picked up the evidence bags and walked toward the door. He went to put a hand up to her but she shook her head. She couldn't think of anything to say, it was like a bad dream. She just needed to get out of there. Where had the picture come from? She couldn't think rationally. She had to get out of the lab, she needed to clear her head.

He watched her walk down the hall and wanted so desperately to reach out to her, but he couldn't. He didn't have the energy. He knew where that picture had come from. He never thought Payton could have sunk so low. He needed a clear mind to deal with this, he couldn't think about Sara right now. He just couldn't, although every part of him wanted to. Maybe it wasn't a good idea. Maybe fantasy was better when it stayed in his head.

He had to find Payton.


	7. Get the Message?

AN Alrighty folks I'm going to need you to take a collective breath with me, inhale, exhale, everything will be fine. First let me just put your minds at ease, this is a Greg/Sara fic so they WILL get together. I just didn't feel like making it easy for them. evil grin

Happy Birthday **Magick**! Hun if you are too old to be reading them, than NeverMind and I are definitely too old to be writing them! LoL So enjoy and feel no guilt:)

* * *

Greg was on a mission. He had called her home number a few times with no answer and her cell was off. He left a message, but knew she wouldn't return his call. He even tried her brother as a last resort. He ended up pulling out the keys he still had and planned to wait at her place till she got home. He WAS going to talk to her that night.

Sara just wanted to calm down. She decided to drive to a local bar where she knew the bartender and just try to relax. She was halfway through her beer when she saw Payton sitting at a booth listening to her cell phone. Without thinking she walked over to the booth and sat down across from her. She knew in that moment who had taken the photo and why, although she didn't understand it.

Payton shut her phone slowly, "Can I help you?" She tried to sound threatening, but she was closer to scared.

Sara inhaled and tried to resist the urge to punch this woman, "For starters you can graduate from high school and join the real world."

"Oh don't get all righteous on me, you had your hooks in Greg, don't even try to deny it."

"My hooks?" She wasn't going to get angry. She was NOT going to get angry! "Payton this isn't a game." She sighed finally, "I'm not gong to compete with you. I never was competing with you and I don't appreciate you compromising Greg's and my work image with petty attempts at pay back."

Then Payton did something Sara didn't expect, she started crying. "I just…he always talked about you. Whenever you were upset, he was, if you needed him to stay late, he always did. It's like you are larger than life to him or something. I just didn't want our relationship to have been a joke to him, or a ploy to get you."

Sara had no idea what to do with this articulation of how Greg may feel about her. She actually didn't know exactly how to articulate how she felt about him, not that it seemed to matter any more. She ran a hand over her face, this wasn't at all what she had expected to encounter when she sat down.

"Listen I can't speak for him, but from what I could see he took your relationship very seriously. I don't think he would have moved in with you if he didn't." Before Payton could say more Sara got up, "But that's something you need to take up with him. Just know that if you attack either of our reputations again I will take legal action." Sara walked back over to the bar to finish her beer.

"Long week Sara?" The bartender asked.

She nodded sadly, "The longest."

* * *

Payton left a few moments later and found Greg pacing the living room when she got home. "How did you…" She started then realized the stupidity of the question.

"Used to live here…" He said dropping the keys on the coffee table, "…still had my keys."

"Yeah okay I deserved that."

"You deserve a hell of a lot more! What were you thinking Payton? Do you realize you may have jeporadized that case if their lawyer gets their hands on that photo?"

"You didn't even wait Greg, it's like we didn't even matter to you. You just went straight to be with her." She was trying to justify her actions but she knew that was futile.

He sighed, "We mattered so much that I told her today that I need more time." Payton's face registered her shock, "I wanted us to work Payton, but you became more obsessed with Sara than you thought I was."

"Tell me I didn't have a reason to." She didn't want to give up on this.

"You didn't have a reason not to trust me. After you sent me away that day I made the decision to work on our relationship, mainly because Sara had always been untoubable to me. You were my reality Payton. Then when I try to make it about us, you had to keep bringing Sara back into it. I'm not gong to lie to you and say I don't have feelings for her. But I tried my damndest to be true to us after that night. We just don't work Payton. I need you to accept that."

She pushed back the tears. "What if I can't?"

He put a gentle hand on her arm, "Then you're going to have to, she's more of a reality than I'm willing to admit right now. You need to move on."

Sara of course had no idea she was any kind of reality to him. She was desperately trying to convince herself that any feelings she'd had for him had been because she couldn't have him. She knew that was a lie, but she needed to believe it or she was afraid that cracking she was hearing was her heart breaking.

* * *

AN Yeah okay now THAT should be the last of the Payton drama...now let's just see how Greg and Sara finally get over their ridiculousness and just get together already:P


	8. Everything's Fine

AN You know it's taking me a while to figure out the right way to end this so I want to thank you all in advance for your patience. I promise I'm not trying to torture you as soon as I finish a chapter I post it…so I'm waiting right along with you…lol

I'd like it to be said that I have nothing against the Backstreet Boys I just got a mental picture of what he'd do if he woke up listening to them…grin I apologize for the f-word if that offends you, but really what else would he say?

Man I'm long winded…on to the story…

* * *

"_I've tried to go on like I never knew you…_"

Greg rolled over and mumbled something. Was he dreaming?

"_I'm awake but my world is half asleep…I pray for this heart to be unbroken_."

His eyes shot open. He had just had a restless night trying not to think about Sara and he managed to wake up in hell. He sat up and looked around trying to get his bearings and wondering where the crappy soundtrack came from…

"_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete…_"

Before more singing could happen he realized it was his radio, he slammed his hand so hard on it the radio actually bounced and landed on the floor.

"Fuckin' Backstreet Boys," He grumbled to himself and ran a hand over his face. This day was not going to be good…he could feel it.

* * *

"Hey Nicky, how are ya?" Sara asked with a smile while walking into the locker room for her shift.

He peered from the other side of his locker door at her and raised an eyebrow, "Oh boy, this the 'I'm fine' Sara isn't it?"

She looked at him funny, "What do you mean?"

"You get overly cheery when you're trying to put on this, everything is okay with me, thing." He explained.

"Now why would I have to act like everything is okay?" She asked as she slipped off her coat and hung it up in her locker.

"Hey Nick I…oh," Greg cleared his throat, "Umm hi Sara."

She froze, swallowed hard then looked at him with a smile, "Hi Greg."

He regarded her for a moment then put his attention back on Nick, "Can you meet me in the garage I have a question about that Mercedes I was going over yesterday?"

"Yeah sure Greg I'll be there in five." Nick watched Sara's face with a quiet amusement.

"Thanks." He moved to leave then stuck his head back in the room, "See you later Sara."

She waved, "Yeah bye Greg." She pointed a finger at Nick but didn't look at him, "Not a word out of you Stokes." She said shutting her locker.

He held his hands up, "Oh I won't say a thing. I know, I know, you're just fine."

"Exactly," She was out of there before he could say anything else.

"I swear to God I don't even know why I watch TV…it's like living a soap opera." He muttered to himself as headed down to the garage.

* * *

A few hours later...

"Sara?" Grissom walked into an evidence room where she was looking through some photos she took at a scene.

"Uh huh," She didn't look up.

"I need you to meet me up in Henderson, we have a triple."

"Okay," She nodded still concentrating, "Can you give me half an hour?"

"Sure," He agreed, "They aren't gong anywhere," He walked out of the room then stuck his head back in, "Bring Greg with you."

Her head snapped up but he was already gone. She ran a hand over her face, she could do this everything was fine. This would be the test, if she could make it through this drive.

Twenty minutes later she stuck her head in the garage, "Greg?"

He rolled out from under the car, "Yeah?"

She tried not to enjoy how damn good he looked in those coveralls, "We're meeting Grissom in Henderson I'm leaving in ten, meet you outside."

Sitting up he nodded at her, "Okay, I'll see you in ten."

He managed to make it through the shower and a change of clothes in exactly nine minutes. Sara was already in vehicle, he put his kit in the trunk and opened the passenger door without a word.

She looked over at him, "You smell good."

"I just had a shower." He inhaled, "So what's in Henderson?"

"A triple."

"Cool."

Sara sighed. This was going to be an interesting drive, mainly because it wasn't.


	9. Better and Better

AN Okay it's done...I hope you like it...tell me if you do! LoL Because I love reviews! Dream :)

* * *

They drove in silence for five minutes till finally Greg couldn't stand it. He flipped on the radio…

"_So let me show you the shape of…"_

"Damnit," he grumbled and shut it off again.

Sara smiled over at him, "That's not your kind of music at all is it?"

"Oh yeah," He rolled his eyes, "I keep my BSB right next to Manson."

She laughed then looked up at the traffic in front of her, "Crap this isn't going to be a short drive."

"At least we're moving," He observed.

Twenty minutes later that wasn't the case. "It's like a damn parking lot." Sara grumbled.

Greg just got off his phone, "Grissom says there will be plenty for us to do no matter when we get there."

"At this rate we aren't going to get to the end of the street any time soon."

"Well, then this is perfect."

"Perfect for what? We aren't moving." She looked over at him funny.

He grinned, "I know, so it's the perfect time for a Chinese fire drill."

"You've got to be kidding me."

He undid his seatbelt, "Hell no I'm not kidding you, I'm bored, we're stopped, you aren't talking to me, best thing to do is run around the vehicle screaming."

"I'm not getting out of this vehicle." She said defiantly, "And I am talking to you. You're the one who wanted to stop talking to me."

Shaking his head he undid her seatbelt, he slipped it over her head and reached across her to open her door. His face very close to hers he smiled, "I didn't say I didn't want to talk to you. I just said I needed time. Now…go!" He opened his door and jumped out.

She waited for a second then figured he'd probably lift her out of the vehicle if she didn't join him so she got out. They both made it to the front of the vehicle when traffic started moving again.

With a grin to Sara Greg sprinted to the driver's side and jumped in, locking his door in the process. She would have reacted but knew she had to get into the vehicle before he really had to move. She got into the passengers side and glared at him, "That was a dirty trick."

"Hey," He smiled at her, "I didn't plan it, it was just an added bonus." The flow of traffic started to pick up a bit.

"So," She cleared her throat, "What did you mean by time?"

He got somber, "Time was just another way of saying I'm scared." He admitted.

"Scared of what?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No I'm serious. I thought you've been sure about this for a long time."

He looked at her incredulously, "I haven't been sure about a damn thing Sara. It's one thing to fantasize about someone and completely another to actually have something with them." He smiled, "It's not like my dreams consisted of a relationship with you."

She blushed, "You just always seemed so confident about me, it's unnerving."

He laughed, "The only thing I was confident about was the fact that I knew you'd never respond to me." He winked at her, which made her blush more, "Now I'm not confident of a damn thing." The traffic was moving a lot faster now, on impulse Greg turned down the street parallel to where they were going.

"What are you doing?"

"We need to establish some things." He said pulling over next to a curb.

"Now? We're supposed to be working."

"Grissom's expecting us to be late, what's a few minutes?"

"Okay," She leaned back against the window and regarded him, "establish away."

"First, let's keep anything between us away from the office. In fact let's not tell anyone anything and just let them figure it out."

"What do we have to tell them?" She asked.

He raised an eyebrow at her then took her hand and pulled her gently so that her face met him in the middle of the vehicle. He put a hand to the side of her face and kissed her, "Things like that." He said a few minutes later.

She licked her lips and swallowed, "Oh."

"Second I liked you idea before about taking this one step at a time. You told me to pick the pace, how about we go out after work and take it from there?"

He started the vehicle before she said anything so she just watched him maneuver his way around so he could get to their destination. "I'd like that." She said finally.

He smiled at her as an officer came to their window, "Hey Greg," The officer greeted him, "how are ya?"

Greg laughed, "This day just keeps getting better and better, Cliff"

"Well expect it to go downhill, it's a gruesome scene." Cliff said then ducked his head down, "Hey Sara."

"Hey Cliff." She waved as Greg drove toward the crime scene.

"I don't care what Cliff says, this day couldn't be better." Greg said before getting out.

"You have a sick sense of romance Sanders." Sara said with a laugh.

He winked at her, "You wait." He couldn't finish his sentence because Brass was walking toward them.

"What the hell did you do Sanders?" His voice boomed.

"What are you talking about?" Greg was curious.

"How in God's name did you get Sara in the passenger seat?"

Greg laughed, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

* * *

There will be an epilogue but as for right now this is all folks! 


	10. The Gentleman

AN Alrighty folks it's time for this to end...so I thought I'd do it by showing up Hodges...the man is a smart ass after all...it needs to be done...LoL

Wow and I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed you guys just got so into it that I had to see it through! I might have to try my hand at another one of these in the future...should the plot come to me. Either way you guys are the best, thanks again.

Dream :)

* * *

Greg and Sara managed to keep their budding relationship quite discreet over the next couple of months. It wasn't that the team didn't know they were together, it's just they knew not to say anything at work. Ecklie had told her to stay away from Greg after all.

They didn't manage to avoid ALL comments though.

"Hey, you paged me?" Greg stepped into the trace lab and hung by the door.

"You seem to be working overtime these days Greg." Hodges commented.

"Yeah well it comes with being in the field I guess." Greg shrugged.

"I wasn't talking about the field. I meant this project you seem to have trying to get Sara Sidle."

"I'm sorry 'trying to get'? What the hell are you talking about?"

Sara wanted to know too, she'd just heard her name as she was rounding the corner and stopped to hear how this conversation would play out.

"Well as long as I've been here you've been after her, but lately it's been relentless."

"Do you actually work Hodges or do you just make up weird theories about people?"

Hodges kept going, like he always did, "She's out of your league Greg."

He could brag and Sara knew it, she waited to hear what he said.

Greg smiled, "If you paged me to talk about your weird ass theories about my 'league' I'm leaving." He couldn't have said a better answer if she had given it to him.

"I'm just saying you have no hope…" Hodges stopped when he spotted Sara coming into the office.

Greg had turned to leave and was surprised to see her there, "Don't even try to talk to him." He mumbled, "He's in one of his moods."

She just smiled at him and put her hands on his waist, "One sec…Hodges?" She kept a hand in Greg's as she stepped in front of him, "I have a question."

"I might have an answer, but I can't promise anything." He looked down at Sara's hand and tried to act nonchalant.

"What street was that Chinese restaurant on, the one that you were telling me about? I think it was called the Green Dragon."

"Baker, why?"

Sara just smiled and turned around. Putting the arm that still held her hand around her back she put her other hand on Greg's chest and winked at him, "Take me there after shift?"

He shook his head at her and grinned, "Yeah, sure."

She ran her hand down his arm as she left the room with a wave, "Great, can't wait. Bye Hodges."

Greg felt like he was standing a foot taller. He laughed at the expression on Hodge's face, "So, now that we've proven you know shit about my 'league' you wanna actually talk to me about the trace I gave you?"

* * *

In the parking lot after shift Greg and Sara were talking about which vehicle they were going to take to the restaurant. "Are you two seriously going out to dinner?" Hodges asked as he passed them on his way to his car.

"What's so hard to believe?" Sara asked.

"It's just you're so…and he's just…"

"That was beautiful," Greg said with a laugh and looked over at Sara, "I'm touched aren't you?"

"Oh I'm touched, speaking of touching." She leaned over and kissed him deeply, "I'll bring my car home you pick me up there. You drive." She said against his mouth then slapped his butt and walked to her vehicle with a wink at Hodges.

"Not that you needed any, but you aren't getting any more proof." Greg grinned then got in his car to follow Sara home.

"You should have seen the look on his face after you left, it was absolutely priceless!" Greg was telling Sara the story over the aforementioned dinner.

She laughed, "If Ecklie had seen me I would be in a lot of trouble but it was too much fun to pass up."

"You know you didn't have to do that right?" He asked looking her right in the eye.

She smiled at him and reached across the table to take his hand, "You easily could have given him enough proof to set him straight and you didn't."

He blushed, "Yeah well, you know."

"Right, a gentleman never tells," She took a final sip of her drink and smiled at him, "So Mr. Gentleman…my place or yours?"


End file.
